1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool retaining device, and more particularly to a tool retaining device for retaining or coupling various tool members to power driving tool and to be changeably driven by the power driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools or tool members are required to be attached to or coupled to the power driving tools and to be driven by the power driving tools, without various kinds of tool retaining devices. However, the typical tool retaining devices each may only be used for attaching a single tool or tool member to the power driving tools. The typical tool retaining devices may not be used for changeably securing or attaching different or various kinds of tools or tool members to the power driving tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool retaining devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool retaining device for retaining or coupling various tool members to power driving tool and to be changeably driven by the power driving tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool retaining device comprising a shaft including a first end having a socket opening formed therein, a first tool member attached to the socket opening of the shaft, a bucket including a first end secured to the shaft and including a bore formed therein, and including a second end, the first tool member being received in the bore of the second end of the bucket, a casing slidably received in the second end of the bucket, and including a magnetic member engaged therein, and including an orifice formed therein for slidably receiving the first tool member, the first tool member being slidably engaged through the magnetic member and the casing and extendible outward of the casing, and means for biasing the casing away from the bucket.
The bucket includes a peripheral flange extended radially inward from the second end thereof, the casing includes a peripheral rib extended radially outward therefrom for engaging with the peripheral flange of the bucket and for limiting a movement of the casing relative to the bucket and for preventing the casing from being disengaged from the bucket.
The shaft includes a second magnetic member engaged in the socket opening thereof for retaining the first tool member to the shaft.
The shaft includes an outer thread formed thereon, the bucket includes an inner thread threaded with the outer thread of the shaft, and a lock nut threaded onto the shaft and engaged with the bucket for locking the bucket to the shaft.
A barrel is further provided, a shank includes two ends selectively engaged in the barrel and includes the shaft extended from a first end thereof, and means for detachably securing the shank to the barrel.
The shank includes an outer peripheral recess formed therein, the detachably securing means includes a ball slidably received in the barrel, and means for forcing the ball to engage with the outer peripheral recess of the shank.
The forcing means includes a ferrule slidably engaged onto the barrel and engageable with the ball for forcing the ball to engage into the barrel and to engage with the outer peripheral recess of the shank.
A device is further provided for biasing the ferrule to engage with the ball and to force the ball to engage with the shank.
The shank includes a second end having a conduit extended thereon, the conduit includes an orifice formed therein, the tool retaining device further includes a second tool member engaged in the orifice of the conduit for being attached to the shank.
The shank includes a second magnetic member engaged in the conduit for retaining the second tool member to the shank.
A device is further provided for detachably securing the second tool member to the conduit, and includes a spring catch having a tongue slidably received in and engaged through the conduit, and means for forcing the tongue to engage with the second tool member.
The forcing means includes a sleeve slidably engaged onto the conduit and engageable with the spring catch for forcing the tongue to engage into the conduit and to engage with the second tool member.
The sleeve includes an actuator engageable with the spring catch for forcing the tongue to engage into the conduit and to engage with the second tool member.
A device may further be provided for biasing the actuator of the sleeve to engage with the tongue and to force the tongue to engage with the second tool member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.